


Как можно не бояться любви?

by Asheria



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asheria/pseuds/Asheria





	Как можно не бояться любви?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How can anyone not be afraid of love?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/303087) by flintings. 



— Как можно не бояться любви?

Томас поднимает взгляд на стоящего у окна Джеймса. Вопрос кажется ему странным — Томас никогда не боялся любви. Она приносила тепло и нежность, и она могла изменить мир. Чего было опасаться? Ему всегда казалось, что только поэты страшатся любви. 

— Что же вас пугает? — наконец произносит он.

Форменный кафтан внезапно кажется Джеймсу слишком тесным. Он бросает взгляд через плечо и говорит, не глядя Томасу в глаза:

— Любовь делает человека уязвимым. Он подвергает себя риску ради других, перестает быть самим собой...

Томас усмехается. 

— По моему опыту, все как раз наоборот. Когда человек любит, он становится лучше. Обретает себя. 

— Так случилось с вами?

— Да, — тихо отвечает Томас, изучая спину Джеймса. 

Обернувшись, Джеймс натыкается на теплый взгляд Томаса и внезапно чувствует себя неловко.

— С леди Гамильтон?

Лорд Гамильтон кивает:

— Да, с ней. Ее любовь, любовь к ней... она придает мне храбрости и силы, напоминает мне обо всем хорошем в этом мире. Я люблю ее до глубины души. Я пойду на все ради нее, ради тех, кто мне дорог.

— И вас это не страшит? — в голосе Джеймса звучит искреннее замешательство.

— Отчего бы? 

— Но ведь любовь может зайти слишком далеко, заставить человека совершать безумства!..

Томас встает и, подойдя к Джеймсу, опирается на подоконник. Некоторое время он молчит, изучая свои руки, и знает, что Джеймс занят тем же самым. 

— Вы правы. Любовь может заставить человека сделать что угодно — это может показаться пугающим. Я же считаю любовь освобождением. 

Наконец Джеймс смотрит Томасу прямо в глаза. Сердце Томаса пропускает удар. 

— Может ли любовь в самом деле освобождать? — осторожно спрашивает Джеймс, не в силах больше спорить. — Может ли она быть столь чудесной?

— Однажды вы непременно узнаете это, Джеймс.

Они долго смотрят друг на друга, и когда Джеймс наконец отводит взгляд, его сердце учащенно бьется.


End file.
